


vinylocity bullshit idk ill title it later maybe

by stumpsucc



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, basically val cries a lot and gets a drastic haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpsucc/pseuds/stumpsucc
Summary: Val Velocity is in desperate need of change. Luckily, Vinyl can help.
Relationships: Val Velocity/Vinyl (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	vinylocity bullshit idk ill title it later maybe

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proofread this LMAO here

Vinyl was used to waking up in the middle of the night from Val screaming, so used to it he probably should’ve been concerned. It had only worsened since the fall of BLI/nd. So when he heard the all too familiar, ear-piercing scream at the extremely inappropriate time of 4:37 AM, he knew what he had to do.  


Vinyl climbed out of his side of the bed and made his way towards the bathroom, where he heard the scream come from. Part of him hoped it was just a spider, the rest of him wasn't that optimistic.  


Val was leaning over the sink, violently pulling at its hair. It let out a much weaker yelp of pain as it managed to rip out a few more strands. The red dye hadn’t faded much yet, but Val’s white roots were showing. Vinyl moved behind Val, placing his hands over Val’s in an attempt to calm it down.  


“Hey, darling, what’s wrong?” Vinyl says gently. Val’s hands continue to shake as it tries to pull more of its hair out.  


“I can’t-I need it gone,” Val said weakly, “The red reminds me of too much.”  


Vinyl took a deep breath, moving so his arms were wrapped around Val’s waist. “Do you wanna dye over it? Or just shave it off?”  


“Maybe just.. I don’t know, just cut all the red off. Leave the roots,” Val said weakly, leaning back against Vinyl.  


“Do you wanna do it or should I?” Vinyl asked. Val shrugged, and Vinyl took that to mean he should do it. Vinyl knew they had an electric razor somewhere, he had given himself a horrible undercut directly after the fall of the city. Never again. But he couldn't get rid of the razor. A little bit of digging around the bathroom proved successful, and soon Vinyl was ready to start. “I won’t look good,” he warned.  


“I know,” Val says, voice small. Vinyl’s heart hurts. Vinyl turns the razor on and starts shaving the red off. Val jumps a little, making a noise somewhat akin to pain. “I’m fine,” Val says, sounding not at all fine, “keep going.”  


Vinyl can tell just by the tenseness of Val’s shoulders that it’s crying, or at least about to, but he continues the job anyway. They continue in near perfect silence, the only noise being the buzzing of the razor and Val’s heavy breathing.  


Val continues to express discomfort, making pained noises or slapping the sink or twitching slightly with every clump of fallen hair. Vinyl kept going, though, wishing he knew of better ways to help.  


The silence was almost deafening as Vinyl kept shaving Val’s hair off. He could see it’s tears dripping onto the edge of the sink, and it broke his heart.  


“Are you okay?” Vinyl asked, quietly, gently.  


“Not really.” Val choked out after a brief pause. Vinyl didn't know what to do.  


The silence enveloped them again, Vinyl continuing the job of shaving the red hair off. He was almost done, though he’d have to go back in with scissors to finish the job. Just a little bit more…  


Vinyl finally put the razor down, and pressed a kiss to the top of Val’s head. “Are you feeling better?” He asked gently.  


“Yeah,” Val answered, “can you finish the rest?”  


“Of course,” Vinyl said, fumbling around in the drawers for hair scissors. He found them, and immediately returned to work.  


Val was noticeably calmer now; it was no longer crying, and was looking directly into the mirror instead of down into the sink, which definitely made Vinyl’s job easier.  


The quiet snipsnipsnip of the scissors was the only sound in the room as Vinyl finished up, getting out every single sliver of red until Val was satisfied. It was ugly and choppy, but it was dye-free. Val was rubbing its hands through its short hair, grinning.  


“Thanks, Vi. I love you.” Val said quietly. Vinyl turned it around and pulled it into a tight hug.  


“Anytime.”


End file.
